Forever
by blacknails512
Summary: Alec doesn't want to talk about it. Magnus needs to talk about it. It's that one word- Forever. One word, so many different meanings. Oneshot. R&R.


**A/N- Hey, I'm back, ya'll… With **_**another**_** oneshot. Sorry, no complete story yet. I've got one in my mind but I'm not sure how to put it into words, if that makes any sense….**

**Disclaimer- Me no own Mortal Instruments :(

* * *

**

Alec huffed for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last twenty minutes. He was lying on his side and refused to turn around and talk to me like a civilized human being. Now, Alec hardly ever got angry… but, when he did, he became a stubborn five year old that needed to get his act together…

I don't enjoy fighting with Alec. No one likes fighting with Alec. It's just impossible to argue with him when he's all huffy and puffy and eye-roll-y. He is as stubborn as a mule. No, worse than a mule. Like a bitchy, PMS-ing mule that likes to roll its eyes. – Insert exasperated sigh here-

Since it is absolutely impossible for me to go to sleep knowing that the greatest thing to ever happen to me was angry, I tried (in vain, I might add) to talk to him. "Alec," I said gently. He simply huffed. _Huff one more damn time, _I thought, getting annoyed. _I freaking dare you…_ "Alexander," I said more firmly. I reached out my hand to touch his side. The hand not being occupied by his head shifted and took my own. I was relieved for a moment –he was holding my hand- but then he roughly pushed it away.

I made a noise of disbelief. "Well fine," I said. "If you're going to be awful and not talk to me"- I kicked away the comforter –"then I guess I'll sleep on the couch." I picked up my favorite pillow, slightly moving Alec's head in the process, and proceeded to storm out of the bedroom, grumbling to myself.

"Magnus," Alec called. "Come on. D-Don't leave." Oh, so _now_ he wants to talk…

Turning around slowly, I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He nodded and looked toward the side of the bed that I usually slept on. "I'll talk, ok?" he pleaded.

I pondered this for a brief moment, but only to let him sweat it out for a little bit. I already knew I was going to come over there, more than likely kiss him repeatedly, and eventually get to talking to him. I just wanted some payback is all, alright?

Eventually, I said, "Fine." He let out a sigh of relief. "But," I added quickly. "No more huffing or I might have to slap you… and not in the good way."

A delicious blush crept its way up his cheeks and he was so damn adorable that I wanted to kiss him right then and there. I mentally slapped myself. _You're mad at him, remember?_ I thought.

I slowly made my way to the bed and snuggled in next to him. Rolling over on my side and propping up on my elbow, I asked, "Can we talk about this now?" Alec looked like he was about to huff _again_ but his eyes widened and he stopped himself, attempting to make it look like a yawn. "Nice save," I muttered.

He looked at me with big, blue eyes. So big I almost got lost in them, but he spoke before I could drift away, "Do we _have_ to talk about it?"

"Pssh."

"Alright, alright."

"Alexander," I said, touching his arm. "I hate talking about this as much as you do, but we're going to have to face the truth eventually."

Alec just looked at me. "The truth sucks."

"I know, hon."

"It's just…" He sighed and looked toward the ceiling. "I finally find someone who loves me back and I…" Alec cleared his throat, looking on the verge of tears. "I can't be with him."

I grabbed his waist and wrapped my arms around him. To be honest, I was scared. Scared out of my wits, because I knew that, eventually, I was going to lose Alec. And even after all these months spent with him, I still can't come to terms with that fact. I'm 800 (give or take) years old, and I have never loved anyone as much as I loved Alec. I don't think he knows that. He doesn't even realize how special he is to me. If I could give up my immortality and die with him, I would. Which reminds me…

"I'm looking," I said.

He turned to me, confused. Biting his lip, Alec asked, "Looking for…?"

"Spells," I explained further. "For mortality." Alec's eyes lit up slightly, though he looked skeptical. "Or _imm_ortality."

"Magnus," Alec began, the brightness in his eyes fading away. "I love you; you know I do, but… I'm not sure if I could see everyone else in my family die."

I nodded, letting this sink in. "I know." I looked up at Alec, still holding him to me. "It's a hard thing to deal with, but I love you, too, and that's why I brought this up in the first place."

And then, just out of the blue, Alec kissed me. Right on the lips. Completely random.

Randomness aside, I still got that feeling I always got when we kissed. The feeling of utter safety and love. The feeling that no matter what, we would be together forever and no one could take that away from us. The feeling that even if we couldn't be together forever, we could have this moment. Right now. The moment that was only a few seconds… but felt like an eternity.

Alec pulled away much too soon for my liking, and stared me straight in the eye. "Just because I'm not sure about the whole immortality thing," he began. "Doesn't mean you should stop looking."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yes."

Smiling just enough to make him smile back, I kissed him again.

From then on, I would look in every spell book known to man, Faerie, Warlock, Downwordler, and Shadowhunter, until I found the right spell to keep me and Alec together.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N- So, what did you think? Was it any good? Or was it a heaping pile of crap?  
So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Sorry, but I am a total review whore. Don't hate me…please.  
0.0  
Anyways…  
I don't care if you're anonymous, or have an account, or if you're a hobo.  
**_**Just freaking REVIEW!**_**  
Kay? Thanks. Byez.  
-Ella :) **


End file.
